


About Time (tr)

by Sweetiepookie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Anthea, Babysitting, F/M, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiepookie/pseuds/Sweetiepookie
Summary: [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic] Mycroft fait du babysitting et a besoin de l'aide de Molly.





	About Time (tr)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [About Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849737) by [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic). 



La journée avait été longue à la morgue et tout ce que Molly voulait c'était prendre une douche brûlante, jeter un repas déjà préparé dans le micro-ondes et s'abrutir devant la télé pendant quelques heures.

Quand elle sortit de la douche, elle put entendre un texto arriver. Pendant qu'elle se séchait, elle entendit trois messages supplémentaires arriver rapidement l'un après l'autre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ne fit rien pour se dépêcher. Etant donné la fréquence et la quantité, ils devaient venir de Sherlock.

Vêtue de vêtements confortables, Molly attrapa son portable. En le retournant, elle découvrit que pendant sa douche elle avait manqué cinq appels et 17 textos – définitivement Sherlock.

En frappant l'application du téléphone, un petit cri lui échappa. En un instant son cœur battit la chamade et ses mains tremblèrent.

Pas Sherlock – Mycroft.

Les textos venaient aussi de lui.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lire les messages son téléphone sonna. Elle répondit rapidement.

\- Mycroft ?

\- Il était temps, fut la réponse exaspérée.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Ce n'est certainement pas le cas. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Maintenant. Ma voiture attend dehors.

Il raccrocha avant que Molly ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Définitivement Sherlock, pensa Molly tandis qu'elle attrapait sa trousse de secours – juste au cas où. Quoiqu'il se passe – ça devait être mauvais.

Quelques instants plus tard Molly fut à l'arrière de la voiture de Mycroft qui filait à travers la ville.

//

Elle fut déposée devant la maison de ville de Mycroft – dans un style géorgien à quelques pas de son bureau.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte d'entrée, elle fut ouverte par un Mycroft complètement décoiffé.

Ses cheveux étaient en désordre (il n'arrêtait pas d'y passer ses doigts nerveusement – même en répondant à la porte), pas de veste de costume, de gilet ou de cravate, le bouton du haut de sa chemise défait, les manches relevées et il y avait une large tache humide de forme étrange sur son épaule gauche. Le masque de l'Homme de Glace disparut et Molly crut une seconde qu'il allait l'embrasser.

\- Oh merci Seigneur.

Une vague de soulagement submergea Mycroft.

\- Je suis à court d'idées et ne sais pas quoi faire de plus. Suis -moi.

\- Ok, marmonna Molly tout en le suivant, fermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

Dès qu'elle entra dans la maison elle l'entendit – un bébé hurlait.

\- Mycroft ! Qu'est-ce que –

Molly dut un peu accélérer pour suivre le rythme rapide de Mycroft qui traversaient à grande enjambées la maison, les cris devenant de plus forts.

Menant Molly dans une grande cuisine Mycroft se tint légèrement en retrait et regarda Molly, pensive, survivre à la situation.

Un landau bleu marine haut de gamme était posé près des portes françaises. Tout près, un sac à langer assorti se trouvait sur la longue table rectangulaire en bois avec une sélections d'articles pour bébé éparpillés autour d'elle. Etant donné la prédominance des bleues, des verts et des gris, Molly n'eut pas à demander garçon ou fille.

Quand elle s'approcha du landau Molly put voir que son petit occupant, couché sur le dos, le visage rouge de colère, les petits poing et pieds s'agitant tellement dans tous les sens qu'il avait réussi à donner un coup de pied dans la couverture, était furieux.

Le visage de Molly s'adoucit alors qu'elle se penchait sur lui.

\- Oh ! Salut petit bonhomme. Tu es tellement malheureux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-elle avec douceur.

\- Il est comme ça depuis les dernières trente quatre minutes, éclata Mycroft. J'ai tout essayé et je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas du tout !

\- Laisse -moi jeter un coup d'œil, répondit Molly calmement alors qu'elle lavait rapidement ses mains dans l'évier de la cuisine puis retourna vers le bébé toujours en train de gémir.

\- Daniel.

\- Salut Daniel. Mon nom est Molly. Je vais juste voir si je peux trouver ce qui te tracasse. Ok ? ça c'est un bon garçon.

Elle lui caressa avec délicatesse la tête puis lui passa les mains le long du corps et du ventre.

\- Ah ! Répondit-elle de façon énigmatique. Tu l'as nourri récemment ?

\- Juste avant qu'il commence à crier, répondit Mycroft avec un regard inquiet.

Attrapant une bavette recouvert de petits dinosaures de dessins animés, Molly la posa sur son épaule gauche. Puis elle prit Daniel avec précaution et le mit sur son épaule et commença à lui tapoter le dos en bougeant la main vers le haut.

Mycroft resta à regarder nerveusement Molly qui essayait de faire faire son rot au bébé.

\- J'ai essayé ça avant, proposa-t-il, espérant que Molly ne pense pas qu'il avait juste regarder le bébé hurler pendant les dernières 30 minutes.

\- Il a beaucoup de gaz dans son ventre. Ça va. Tu ne l'as probablement pas assez fait roter, expliqua Molly en marchant dans la cuisine avec un bond exagéré.

Certes, environs trois minutes plus tard, Daniel fit un rot sir fort que les deux adultes rirent.

Daniel arrêta de pleura, donna un soupir de contentement et s'endormit sur l'épaule de Molly presque immédiatement.

\- Enfin.

Mycroft ferma ses yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je pensais au ton de ta voix que j'allais trouver Sherlock en pleine overdose sur la table de ta salle à manger, dit Molly avec une voix calme alors qu'elle se tenait debout se balançant et caressant le dos de Daniel. Passe-moi cette couverture veux-tu ?

Mycroft attrapa la couverture qui était enroulé su la poignée du landau et l'apporta à Molly. Il s'émerveilla de la confiance que Molly avait avec le bébé. Elle manipula facilement la couverture autour du bébé tout en le tenant d'une main. Tirant l'une des chaises de la table, elle s'assit et continua à bercer le bébé sur son épaule.

\- Tu as un certain nombre de nièces et de neveux, déclara simplement Mycroft en allumant la bouilloire et prit deux mugs dans le placard.

\- Oui, sourit Molly. Cinq.

Elle poussa du nez la tête du bébé et respira profondément.

\- J'adore l'odeur des nouveaux nés, gémit-elle à voix basse.

\- Toujours tenté ?

Mycroft posa le thé de Molly à portée de main, laissant beaucoup d'espace entre le bébé et le liquide brûlant. Quelqu'un a fait ses devoirs, remarqua Molly.

\- Absolument ! J'adorerais avoir une famille, se réjouit Molly. J'attends toujours l'arrivée de Mr. Correct. Mais – tu sais- mon boulot. Je n'entre pas en contact avec beaucoup de gens qui ne sont pas des cadavres.

Molly soupira avec un peu de tristesse. Secouant sa tête doucement comme pour effacer cette pensée de sa tête, le regard de Molly tomba sur Daniel.

\- Vas-tu m'expliquer qui est ce petit ?

\- Il est à Anthea.

Tirant une chaise en face de Molly et Daniel, Mycroft s'assit avec son thé. Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu plaisantes ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte ! Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Rien qu'un tailleur professionnel ne puisse cacher, répondit Mycroft. Il a sept semaines et demie.

\- Et le père -- ? Demanda Molly avec un sourire.

\- C'est le mari d'Anthea, grogna Mycroft.

\- Je vérifiais, répondit Molly avec un sourire effronté. Donc Anthea s'occupent des grandes terreurs ce soir et tu es resté avec le petit.

\- Haha. Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel. Comme beaucoup de nouvelles mères, Anthea trouve la transition vers la maternité parfois difficile. J'ai proposé de veiller sur Daniel pour qu'elle et Ian puissent aller diner et au cinéma.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part, Mycroft.

\- Tu le dis comme si tu étais surprise.

Molly s'arrêta alors qu'elle regardait Mycroft de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Je le suis. Tu ne me sembles pas être quelqu'un qui fasse des gestes de compassion très régulièrement.

\- Je ne le fais pas. Mais parfois c'est nécessaire – pour le bien-être de tous.

Il regarda Daniel frémir, se mettre à renifler et se pelotonner contre l'épaule de Molly. Après avoir jeté un regard à sa montre Mycroft se leva de table, prit le petit biberon du réfrigérateur et le déposa dans le chauffe- biberon qui était déjà posé sur le comptoir.

Au moment où la bouteille fut prête, Molly se promenait à nouveau dans la cuisine en bavardant tranquillement avec Daniel pendant qu'il gémissait et crachait son mécontentement d'avoir à attendre qu'on lui donne à manger.

Alors qu'il testait le lait sur son poignet Mycroft remarqua le regard impressionné sur le visage de Molly et fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer tout en agissant comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était un événement régulier dans sa vie. Tirant un torchon propre et l'enroulant sur son épaule, il se dirigea vers Molly.

\- Viens là petit.

Molly fut abasourdie de voir les grandes mains de Mycroft glisser autour du bébé et l'éloigner d'elle. Elle regarda Mycroft qui réussit à glisser le bébé dans le creux de son bras, en toute sécurité, bien qu'un peu maladroitement.

Avec une expression de réussite sur son visage, il prit la bouteille en attente sur la table et s'assit sur le canapé. Mycroft regarda le petit garçon avec adoration et lui parla doucement alors qu'il caressait la petite joue avec la tétine du biberon, ce qui fit que la tête du bébé s'accrochait à la source de nourriture et tétait avec avidité, faisant un peu rire Mycroft. Molly sentit son cœur fondre en regardant la scène.

Souriant, elle commença à ranger la cuisine et à faire de nouvelles tasses de thé.

\- Tu es vraiment bon avec lui, dit-elle en pliant les chiffons froissés qui étaient sur la table. Je n'aurais jamais de la vie imaginer ça. Tu veux des enfants ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- La procréation n'a jamais été en haut de ma liste des choses à faire, les yeux de Mycroft se levèrent pour rencontre le regard de Molly, mais je suis sûre que la bonne femme pourrait y remédier.

Molly se sentit rougir tandis qu'elle restait paralysée en train de plier la couverture du bébé.

\- Oh, fut tout ce que son cerveau embrouillé put dire. Umm. Qu'est-il arrivé au thé que je préparais, ajouta-t-elle nerveuse tout en déglutissant difficilement et détournant rapidement le regard.

Vérifiant l'horloge sur le mur, Molly remit le bébé dans son landau. En souriant intérieurement, Mycroft reporta son attention sur le bébé dans ses bras.

Après que Mycroft eut fini de nourrir Daniel et l'eut rendu à Molly pour qu'elle lui fasse faire son rot, il tamisa les lumières. Le doux balancement de Molly et le chant légèrement décalé de la tonalité avait endormi le petit garçon en un rien de temps.

\- Je devrais y aller. Anthea sera bientôt de retour. J'ai découvert qu'on avait plus de babysitting quand la mère ne savait pas qu'on a eu besoin d'aide, dit-elle d'un air conspirateur. Du moins c'est comme ça que font mes sœurs.

Se penchant sur le landau, elle posa un doux baiser sur le front du bébé.

\- Au revoir bébé. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer. Soit gentil avec Oncle Mycroft pour que ta maman le laisse faire du baby-sitting, d'accord ?

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Mycroft de sentir une chaleur dans le creux de son estomac. A la porte d'entrée, Mycroft aida Molly à mettre son manteau.

\- Merci beaucoup Molly. Je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir sans toi.

\- Quand tu veux Mycroft. Il est adorable. Dis à Anthea de me mettre sur sa liste des babysitter. Et si tu as besoin d'aide avec lui, tu as mon numéro.

Molly fit un petit signe de la main et sourit avant de se tourner vers l'élégante voiture noire qui attendait au bout du chemin pour la ramener chez elle.

Mycroft retourna à la cuisine, vérifia le bébé à nouveau et s'installa sur le canapé quand un texto arriva.

SMS : Film fini. On est sur le chemin du retour. Comment ça s'est passé.

SMS : Tout est calme sur le front Ouest. Il dort profondément dans la cuisine. Utilise ta clé. MH.

//

Vingt minutes plus tard Mycroft leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait quand il entendit le léger bruit de la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvrait. Il regarda le visage d'Anthea s'éclairer tandis qu'elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers le landau pour voir comment allait son fils endormi.

\- Comment était ta soirée ? Demanda Mycroft d'un ton feutré.

\- Absolument parfait. Nous ne te remercierons jamais assez, Anthea regardait toujours Daniel. Et toi ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bien. Bien. Tout s'est absolument bien passé.

Anthea lui jeta un regard en coin.

\- Combien de temps avant que tu l'appelles ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Mycroft secoua la tête d'un air coupable.

\- Il y a quatre tasse de thé à moitié bues dans l'évier. Cette couverture a été plié bout à bout, tu plies les choses côté par côté et tu as le regard stupide que tu as toujours sur le visage après un voyage à la morgue.

\- Quinze minutes, grogna Mycroft embarrassé.

Ricanant, Anthea commença à ramasser les derniers objets et à remballer le sac à langer.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ? Fronça Mycroft.

\- Pendant que vous jouiez au Papa et à la Maman as-tu enfin eu le courage de l'inviter à sortir ?

Il secoua la tête tout penaud.

\- Mycroft Holmes. Un homme puissant tenant un bébé. Aucune femme ne peut résister. A mon avis si tu avais bien joué tes cartes ce soir, la femme de Daniel aurait été conçue juste là sur ton canapé, sourit Anthea.

Wow ! Articula silencieusement Mycroft

\- La maternité t'a rendu direct... Je double ta paye si tu reviens de ton congé maternité plus tôt. Avec toi dans cet état nous pourrions obtenir le Moyen Orient en un rien de temps.

Anthea grogna.

\- Arrête de changer de sujet. Tu as envie d'un enfant depuis que tu as mis ta main sur mon ventre de 18 semaines et tu as le béguin pour Molly depuis des années. Il est temps. Invite. La. A sortir.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Et Sherlock ?

\- Sherlock ? L'homme qui emmènera le rôle de l'Oncle irresponsables à de nouveaux sommets ? Il n'y aura aucune contestation de sa part. Molly heureuse. Vos attentions dirigées ailleurs. Deux nouveaux membres d'équipage pour son bateau pirate. C'est gagnant -gagnant pour lui.

Anthea offrit à Mycroft un large sourire tandis qu'elle glissait la sangle du sac à langer sur son épaule.

\- Encore une fois. Je ne peux pas réfuter tes idées, soupira Mycroft.

\- Donc?

Mycroft répondit avec un haussement nerveux des épaules.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te retirer tes privilèges de babysitter, menaça Anthea en souriant alors qu'elle ôtait le frein du landau et qu'elle commençait à manœuvrer vers la porte.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, contra Mycroft.

\- Essaie, lança Anthea par-dessus son épaule quand elle franchit la porte laissant Mycroft la suivre.

//

Molly venait de finir de ranger la morgue après la dernière autopsie de la journée. Perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle se lavait les mains dans le lavabo en acier. Le son de quelqu'un se raclant la gorge derrière elle la fit sursauter et légèrement crier.

\- Jamais, jamais, prendre quelqu'un par surprise dans une morgue ! Hurla Molly.

Quand elle se tourna, elle découvrit Mycroft, particulièrement impressionnant dans son habituel costume de chez Savile Row.

\- Terriblement désolé, murmura Mycroft à une Molly visiblement perturbée.

Réalisant qu'elle avait juste hurler sur le Gouvernement Britannique, Molly bégaya ses excuses et espéra disparaitre sous terre.

\- Entièrement ma faute. Si tu me permets de recommencer.

Mycroft tenta (seulement avec un succès modéré) d'adoucir son regard.

\- En remerciement de m'avoir aidé en ces heures difficiles plus tôt cette semaine, j'aimerais t'inviter à diner.

La mâchoire de Molly se décrocha sous le choc pendant que son cerveau essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Malgré le pouvoir qui émanait de la forme sous le costume taillé à la main devant elle, des visions de lui tenant bébé Daniel inondaient maintenant son cerveau, ce qui fit accélérer son pouls.

Après quelques instants à regarder Molly figée, Mycroft parla sur un ton calme et vaincu.

\- Mes avances t'ont mis mal à l'aise, je suis désolé. C'était une mauvaise idée. Bonne journée Miss Hooper.

\- Attend ! Cria Molly alors que Mycroft se tournait. Oui. Oui. Je voudrais diner avec toi. Désolée. Désolée, bégaya-t-elle en regardant l'arrière de sa tête. C'est juste – tu m'as surprise – je n'ai pas beaucoup de visiteurs qui descendent ici.

Elle sourit nerveusement.

\- Je sais.

Mycroft se tourna lentement pour faire face à Molly avec un sourire étirant le coin de sa bouche.

//

**12 Mois plus tard**

Dans le coin de la cuisine de Mycroft il y a maintenant un couffin. Les jouets à côté sont pastel et les couvertures sont pour la plupart roses avec de petites fleurs et des lapins.

Sherlock se tient debout au-dessus du couffin regardant le petite fille aux les cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus métalliques dormir à poings fermés. L'expression sur son visage ne laisse aucun doute – il est fou d'elle et prend son rôle de protecteur pour la soirée très au sérieux, tandis que sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture noire et élégante se trouve de nouveaux parents en route pour aller diner.

**Author's Note:**

> Anthea est tellement géniale et étonnante dans toutes les fictions que je lis... Il faut croire aussi qu'elle est un peu médium. Je dois avouer que Mycroft avec un bébé dans les mains on ne peut que craquer. Pas d'accord ?
> 
> Un grand merci à Wetislandinthenorthatlantic xx


End file.
